Bad Body Double Trouble
by Reckless Runaway
Summary: He thought she was dead. That's why he made 'her'.


Hi. Now before you kill me just know that I actually have a very good excuse as to why I have posted anything in months or in a year...

Sort Version: I graduated University and the death of someone very near and dear to my heart had me reeling. But I'm trying to get back into writing and it starts here apparently.

If you follow me on tumblr you will get this. But if you don't here is the 411:

This is a prequel to a bigger story that I'm trying to figure out. Oya isn't an OC but you'll figure it out by the end of this fic.

Also if you were hoping/wishing this was an update to **The Lightning Scar**, that is underway. I've already written it I just need to revise it.

* * *

Loki was used to sneaking. He actually preferred it most times. Evading notice and still getting his missions done was a rush. The place was boring and he'd rather not have to deal with his brother and the idiots three if he didn't have to. He had more important things to do…like the meeting he had right now. He muttered a transportation spell and quickly jumped through.

As he landed on to the ground he took something pocket and threw it in the air. It was a stone, seemingly ordinary until it started to glow a bright green light. Slowly, a woman's form started to take shape. Skin the color of sable, hair the purest of white, and cerulean eyes. All encapsulated in a flowing white gown.

Oya. Goddess of Storms. His Oya, was back from the dead.

" Hello my friend!" She shouted as she flew around him. The glee on her face made him smile softly. She lands in front of him. " I have missed you Loki."

" And…I you my lady. Truly."

Talking to her gave him much delight. It had been so long. He loved to be in her presence in whatever shape. Her calmness soothed his tempestuous thoughts. Reined in his internal furies. The emotion and mental walls of Loki were tall, impenetrable but just like the wind itself she found a way. When she talked he couldn't help but watch her mouth, her lips were shaped very much like a bow. Piercing his heart constantly with her words, the arrows, which no armor could protect him from.

" Why do you stare? As though I am about to disappear at any moment." She turns her head to face him. They are laying in an open field, in a part of Asgard that people rarely venture into.

" Because, my lady, you are like the wind. Fleeting, so of course I must savor you. Breathe you in while I can."

"You make me sound flighty." The pout combined with the raise of her eyebrow was a potent weapon against him. "I, unlike the wind, am loyal."

" Tis true my lady. I meant no offense. Only that you are precious and timely."

"Nice save, Prince of Lies."

" You wound me good lady. Truly." He can't help but produce a toothy smile. She rolls her eyes at him but smiles all the same. She now turns her body fully to him. Resting her head on her palm, the smile on her face slowly losing it's light.

"Loki…"

"Please…not now."

"You can't keep doing this…you're mother worries."

" There is nothing to worry about. Practicing my skills would normally be something a parent applauded. Mine, worries." He lets out an aggravated sigh. Why couldn't his mother leave well enough alone? He was happy like this.

" This isn't normal!" Oya shot up, looking at her friend incredulously.

There moments that Loki severely regrets allowing this illusion to be self-aware. A memory stone, a bit of magic and he had her back. He finally had Oya back.

"And you would be happy to go back to go back to being an inanimate rock yes?" Loki sits up as well. Oya looks at him unflinching. "No problem. I could start over, the first thing to go is that mouth."

Her cat like eyes flash, a mischievous smile grew on her face. Loki swallowed loudly as she looks at him with bedroom eyes. She slinks up to him and gets in face. Their faces separated by a hair," You love my mouth."

She drapes over him, almost touching but not quite. Touching breaks the illusion. He balls up his fist so tightly pull out the grass beneath his hand. His jaw is clenched. In that moment he hates her.

"Do you think she knew...?" Her smile grew almost demonic, yet Loki didn't stop it.

" And if she did…do you think she would have cared?"

It is cruel. _She_ is cruel. Oya was not like this, and that was the point. It was the counter measure to keep him from going in too deep. A defense mechanism set against her creator. Seeing the stark difference between the two personalities jumped him out of the lie.

" Because…" She moves her head to his ear, the heat of her breath making his ear twitch, "_Who would want Loki when they could have Thor_?"

He lunges at her, almost roaring in displeasure. Her smile grows. She's under him but they still do not touch.

" He. Can't. Have. You." Not her. Not Oya. Thor had absolutely _everything_. Father's respect…the future crown…all of it. Odin would've married Oya off to Thor if she were alive today. He had heard the whispers. He saw how Odin looked at them. Plotting. Oya was everything that the older man had wanted for a daughter-in-law.

At first he thought that his father would choose Sif for Thor's bride eternal._ She_ certainly hoped so. She was subtle about her affections but not subtle to escape his notice. Thor was completely oblivious to all. Loki couldn't care less about any of it. As long as he stayed away from Oya.

Because she was _his_.

He had kept his tongue about Thor and the crown. Their father's obvious favoritism. Loki had no doubt that he would have his kingdom someday. But Oya…was not…his father couldn't…

Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It didn't matter anymore. Oya was gone. All that was left of her was lying in front of him. Loki heard movement and opened his eyes. Oya slowly lifted her hand to his face, as if to cup it.

He wanted to lean into it, more than anything. To feel the hand he missed so much. Loki wanted to sink into the fantasy. It was the only place he found solace anymore. He was so alone in Asgard. She the one person he allowed himself to speak candidly to besides his mother. He didn't see the point in trying to open up to others. No one else was worth it.

" Forgive me Loki…I did not mean to cause you distress."

" A necessary evil."

" She wouldn't want this for you. You hold on so tightly-"

" Shhh…" Loki lowered his head closer to down. Oya laid back fully on the ground.

" Loki…"

" Do not worry yourself over such things." He kissed her before she could say another word. It was soft; he could feel the magic starting to dissipate. He slowly opened his eyes to watch the gentle glow fade away. He got up from the ground and righted his clothes. The stone stopped glowing by the time he picked it up.

"Just when I think you cannot sink any lower…" the voice cut through the field like a knife.

"Lady Sif…a pleasure as always."

" She never saw you for what you were. A snake. If only she could see you now…" Sif had been told to get Loki by Lady Frigga, she had been searching for him all day until she realized there was only one place he could be. Oya's Field. She hadn't been here in a long time.

" I beg to differ Sif, she is one of the very few who saw me for I truly am and did not skirt away."

" Your obsession with her is disgusting. Always has been. Is it not enough that you stalked her in life but in death as well?" Sif was sure that if the young prince had his way Oya would've been locked away in a gilded cage. Set high above so no one else could reach her. His unwarranted possessiveness was noted around the kingdom.

" Jealous Sif? Jealous that I still have a way to connect to her and all you have are fading memories?' Loki couldn't help but sneer. Sif was a beautiful girl and at one time he fancied her, however after the "hair incident" that clearly was not going to be an option. Besides her bouts of self-righteousness annoyed him.

" I never understood how she could stay so close to you. No one could. We all thought you snuck something in to her evening tea."

Loki tucked the stone into his coat pocket. This conversation was starting to bore him. " You know…I would've thought you of all people were glad that Oya is gone. Without her around you have a clear line to the throne…my father is still looking for a bride for Thor…"

" How dare you…" She grabbed her sword and pointed it at him, fully intent on slicing him in two. " You mock my pain, never do it again! I lost a sister that day! There is nothing I wouldn't do for her and she felt the same."

" Of course, and those late night talks with my brother must really soothe that ache." He jumped away from the edge the sword just in time.

"Now Sif what would your Queen think if her son came back in pieces?"

" She'd probably be happier if he didn't come back at all." She gripped the hilt tightly. How she wanted to run him through. Technically it would a capital offense but she didn't think the Allfather would mind so much.

Loki let out a dramatic yawn. He turned away from her and opened a portal to the castles "Yes well, as fascinating and thrilling this conversation has been I must return to the castle. The Queen wishes to converse with her youngest."

" Finally, I may wash my hands of you."

" Right…well…I must be off." Loki had lost interest in this conversation. "Bed him well my lady, bed him well. "

He waved at her without looking back. The look of satisfaction graced his face when heard her rage filled yell as the portal closed.

When he made his way to his mothers quarters she was on the windowsill reading a book. He knocked on the door opening to announce himself.

" You sent for me mother?" She closed her book and at looked at her youngest directly. She bit her lip slightly, her eyes sad and slightly remorseful.

" Yes…Loki…about the stone…"

" I am fine mother. I do not see why you are so worried." The smile on his face did not connect with his eyes. He was trying to push down his anger and frustration. He didn't like to yell at her. They've had this conversation many times and in many ways and it was starting to get bothersome.

" I…Loki…I think it's time that I take back the stone."

" Mother…"

" When I first gave it to you a year ago it was in attempt to help you cope. Now it has become a crutch." Frigga move towards her son and grasped his hand gently. "Darling…you cannot continue to do this to yourself."

Loki snatch his hand away like it was scalded, " I thought you of all people would want to see me happy mother…"

His tone was accusing and hurt, but Frigga stood firm.

" I do Loki. But this isn't true happiness. It is an illusion. One that I have let you indulge in for far too long. It must now end." She said calmly. She was giving him a chance to willingly give her the stone. Both of them knew that she could and would take it from him no matter what. "Please Loki…"

The boy dug into his pocket and clasped the stone in his hand, gently rubbing it. He wanted to yell and argue, it was written plainly all over his face. However, he did not fight. He took the stone out of his pocket and firmly placed it into his mother's palm.

" I assume that there isn't anything else you want of me?" His voice deadpan. He was angry. The simmering aura around him could be felt from where she was standing.

" Loki-"

" Good, then I shall take my leave. Goodbye mother." He bowed lowly and swiftly turned to exit the room. Frigga knew that trying to talk to him was going to be unfruitful so she let him go. He would eventually see that this was for the best.

Though she did expect to see some recourse. She loved her youngest dearly but she knew how he could get when hurt. She expected to hear of some mayhem soon, but until then she would go back to her book. Whispering a spell she transported the stone into one of her personal vaults. No one besides her could get into them. Frigga suspected that her son would try but he would inevitably fail. Only her magical signature could access it.

She prayed that Loki would find something constructive to do in his spare time now.

Once Loki made it back to his room, he exploded. Yelling, throwing objects…by the end of it all his room was trashed. Breathing heavily, he surveyed his room instantly calming down when he noticed something was wrong. On his side table there was a floating crystal that was given to him by Oya. She took an ice crystal and it infused it with a small lightning bolt. It was one of the first things she had made when they were little children. Normally, the lightning bolt inside of the crystal would move around on it's own. No rhyme or reason. However right now it seemed like it was reacting to something, it was bouncing off the walls of the crystal. As Loki touched it something across his war torn room started to glow.

His looking glass.

He used it to survey the nine realms. Sometimes out of boredom, other times to spy on his brother and friends.

Now, it was rapidly spinning on it's axis. In his next breath the magical sphere stopped, as did Loki's heart.

.

.

.

.

.

Oya…she was alive? On…Midgard?


End file.
